


Pressed Daisies

by merryfortune



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heart To Heart Communication, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, references to Awakening, robin!owain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Elise shares a heartfelt gift with Odin. Odin shares part of his heart with Elise.





	Pressed Daisies

   Despite being married, newly married, mind you, Odin still felt as though Elise’s private quarters were something of being off-limits. He was permitted to sleep there and remain there by his own wishes by Elise’s not-as-official-as-it-could-be decree but still, it felt oddly intrusive.

   Worst part was, it didn’t even feel like an intrusion upon Elise, it felt more like an intrusion upon her older brother. It was something of a taboo, after all, to marry the sister of your best friend but still, it had happened. And Odin swears up and down to Leo that he will take the best care of Elise and he promises he would never do anything unbecoming towards her but still. Sitting awkwardly on Elise’s fluffy bed seems to be in violation of those promises and Odin is still uncertain as to why or how.

   Elise fussed about with her desk. “Now, Odin,” she began, “I’ve summoned you here for a very magnificent and grand purpose.”

   “Excellent, tell me more, my dearest one.” Odin replied as he watched the fabric of her skirt ripple as she bounced about.

   Then, she whipped around and pulled out an old tome. She held a delightful smile on her face and offered it to Odin.

   “What is this? Some dark and forgotten parchment forged into a tome of unknowable knowledge on the cusp of resurfacing?” Odin asked.

   Elise giggled. “Nope, it’s just one of my old history textbooks.”

   “Now, now,” Odin argued, “history is rich with all sorts of dark and forbidden moments and we must savour each one as we learn them.”

   “I’m pretty sure this version is known to anyone who’s been in a school for longer than ten minutes.” Elise laughed.

   “Alright, I am intrigued then, what is special about this particular grimoire of common knowledge?” Odin asked.

   “It’s what’s inside it. I made something for you – let me show you!” Elise said excitement was vibrant in her eyes.

   Odin smiled. She had such lovely eyes and no matter how many times she smiled for him, and only him, it gave him a great tickle in the pit of his stomach. He was certain that quivering feeling of elation was what they meant by ‘young love’.

   Elise opened the book to a specific page and displayed the open book to Odin. Splayed out on the pages was faded text about some battle a long time ago and pressed unto the pages was a variety of wildflowers.

   “I noticed that these daisies, when dried, kind of match your hair colour and naturally, I was reminded of your greatness, great Odin Dark so I just HAD to show you!” Elise jabbered. “Do you like them…?”

   Odin leaped to his feet. He took the book from Elise’s hand and twirled around her. Elise fumbled with her movements to follow in the swish of Odin’s cape.

   “Like them?” he echoed, powerful in voice. “I love them! I adore them! Thank you very much, my dearest and most beloved one.”

   Elise beamed. “I am relieved to hear it! I was worried showing you might be a bother since you often have all sorts of extra duties.”

   “Elise, you are my wife, I will always have time for you.” Odin replied.

   “Aw, thank you, Odin… it’s just… sometimes I forget. I keep thinking it’s a dream because all the time I spend with you seems very…. Otherworldly.” Elise said.

   “Otherworldly… what an excellent word. Yes, I feel the same though I worry our sweet dreams may one day come to a bitter nightmare.” Odin said.

   “You do…?” Elise asked a touch scared.

   “I have a grand destiny to fulfill and one day, I will have to return to the darkness from whence I came in the hope of bringing glory to that pitch-black night of despair.” Odin recited.

   “That sounds awful.” Elise replied.

   “Yes… It is awful, but I am comforted by the fact I am not alone in this grand ambition. I have Laslow and Selena. We share the same destiny. And now, if you so wish, I could bring you alone and your loveliness will be a cheery star in that wretched realm.” Odin replied.

   “Do… you want to talk about it?” Elise sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her.

   Odin relented. He joined her on the bed. It did not move and merely accepted his weight. He was briefly reminded of what a luxury it was compared to his cot in the barracks. He smiled a bittersweet smile.

   “I am not sure yet.” he replied. “I know I do a great deal of talking but there are some things even I, Odin Dark, cannot muster, as of yet.”

   “I understand.” Elise replied. “But I want you to know that I will be able to listen to that story when you are ready. No matter how ineloquent it is, no matter how scary it is. I love you dearly Odin and I want to support to you – in battle and in life.”

   “Thank you, Elise.” Odin replied and his hand bumped against Elise’s.

   Together, they firmly held onto each other’s hands.

   “You know… you remind me a lot of a woman I used to know…” Odin began, sombre as a funerary bell.

   “Someone you knew…?”

   “My mother.” Odin replied. “You remind me of my mother.”

   “O-Oh…. I do?” Elise replied, a little shocked. She had been anticipating a story of a lost lover but this seemed like a different kind of loss.

   She snuck a glance at Odin. It was obvious that he was on the cusp of tears, but he was smiling fondly regardless. Elise came in a little closer; their hands still intertwined in a firm and loving grasp.

   “Yes.” Odin affirmed. “She was a cleric too… She had a cheerful spark in her eyes and she was the youngest of her siblings too – I have an Uncle… and an Aunt, whom I never met.”

   “A-Are you okay?” Elise asked.

   She could hear the cracks in Odin’s brave voice. He wasn’t putting on fantastical facades. This was real. This was very real and very dear to Odin’s heart as he wasn’t dressing it up in his bold and brash vocabulary.

   “My mother was claimed by the very fate I am going to set out one day to lend a hand in stopping.” Odin said. “I hope you can come along. If it’s safe. Perhaps, you will meet the most chosen one out of all the chosen ones, I have ever known: my dear cousin Lucina…”

   “My… what a pretty name.” Elise gasped.

   “Lucina is a bringer light like there never was. If there is anyone who can illuminate these destructive times, it will be her.” Odin said.

   “A-And, I hope you can meet my sister Morgan, as well.” Odin added.

   Elise gasped, and her eyes glittered. “You never told me you had a sister! I can’t believe it… I have a sister-in-law! I absolutely can’t wait to meet your family one day now.”

   Odin smiled. “Yes, I should have told you. Morgan is lovely. You two will get along like a house on fire, I ought to fear for the house.”

   “Aw, we won’t set anything alight.” Elise pouted.

   “You won’t but my dear little sister, known for placing all sorts of traps around the house, very well might.” Odin replied.

   Elise looked up at Odin again. He seemed like he had backed away from the brink of tears. Elise hefted her legs up onto the bed and tucked them under herself. She grinned.

   “Thank you for sharing this… I can tell this is hard for you.” Elise said.

   “Hard? Not at all.” Odin boasted. “I have vanquished far greater evils than mere matters of the heart.”

   Elise smiled knowingly. That sounded more like her Odin. She was glad that he was feeling somewhat better again.

   “You are so cool, Odin! I love you!” Elise said, abruptly.

   Odin was taken aback a little bit too. “I love you to the moon and furthest star and back, Elise.”

   Elise threw her hands up and her heart pounded. She overflowed with affection and enthusiasm.

   “Let’s cuddle!” she squealed.

   Odin’s lips twitched. “Yeah, let’s.”

   He awkwardly moved his arm and let it hook around Elise. He pulled her in a little closer and he blushed slightly. Elise noticed and laughed. She squeezed the middle of Odin’s waist and came as close to his body as she could get without sitting in his lap.

   Odin smiled gently. He adored how warm Elise was: both physically and emotionally. It was strange, but it was an earnest comfort in his life, and one of his favourite securities. He was glad that he has had the opportunity to fall in love – and have such a love be requited – by someone as wonderful as Elise.


End file.
